


Fantasy On The Line

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been in the mood for Bottom!Adam lately so I keep writing more and more of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantasy On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Been in the mood for Bottom!Adam lately so I keep writing more and more of it.

Adam groaned in his sleep. He softly moved against the bed as the images played through his head. He had fallen asleep a little drunk and a bit horny, and now his dreams were making it more than just a bit. The sheet tangled in his fist as he ground into the bed again. Half awake, he rolled to his side, hand wandering down to his semi hard cock. Another groan left his lips as his hand slid down the length. It hardened in his hand as the images became more vivid. Not his usual fantasy, but the one he had kept to himself for years. There was only one person in the world who knew about it. It was someone he had never met.

More awake now, Adam tossed the sheet from his body. He slid up to sit back against the head board. Through half lidded eyes he looked over at the nightstand. Eyes adjusting to the darkness he could see the outline of the phone, the handle to the drawer. Hand on his cock again, he bit his lip. He thought by now he wouldn't hesitate as much. His eyes slipped closed again, knowing what lie in that nightstand, and what was one phone call away. Phone sex was the only way he felt comfortable playing out this fantasy. He saw David's number one night on a card at the nearby bar. He only called the private line when the need had overwhelmed him like it has right now.

Adam shook his head, maybe he could just get off without that. Eyes moved to the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Focus shifting to a new fantasy in his head. In his mind a pair of beautiful eyes looked up at him as the boy ran a tongue along his cock. Adam moaned softly, his hand working a slow, steady rhythm. Adam's eyes slipped shut, focusing on the fantasy boy sucking his cock. Moments later the vision changed. The boy now had two lubed fingers teasing Adam's ass. Sliding up and down, tips dipping inside. He felt his cock throb in his hand, making his need clear. Adam took a deep breath, hoping it would pass, but as the fantasy boy's fingers slipped inside the breath came out in a rush. It felt so real, eyes flying open he realized his own precome covered finger had slipped inside. He whimpered at the feel, shamelessly moving against his own finger.

Adam blindly reached for the nightstand. He picked up the phone, dialing the number without conscience thought. The invading finger sliding out and back in again as he waited for an answer. 

“Hello.”

“Hi... its...its Adam.”

“Hello Adam. You know I talk to a couple Adam's, which one do I have tonight? Power top Adam, tie me down and rape me Adam, or... is it ass virgin Adam?”

Adam's voice was barely audible, “Ass virgin...”

“Mmm... It's been awhile hasn't it?”

“Yes,” Adam's reply a soft whimper.

“Sounds like you've started without me this time. What are you doing Adam?”

Adam hesitated, not sure if he could actually say the words.

“Tell me Adam.”

“I...” Adam moaned as the finger slipped deeper, “I have a finger in my ass.”

“Mmm tell me how it feels.”

“Good... but...” Adam bit his lip, his voice dropping to a whisper, “But not enough.”

“You want a cock in your ass don't you?”

“Fuck...” Adam's loud groan filled his bedroom.

“Remember the last time we talked Adam?”

Adam's finger slipped from his ass, hand moving to his neglected cock. “Yeah.” Adam remembered it vividly. He also remembered covering himself as much as humanly possible before heading into the sex shop so no one would recognize him. Staring at the different vibrators on the shelf, looking for the exact one David had told him to get. Turning red as an apple at the cash register, sliding the cash along the counter and grabbing the bag, leaving without his change. It had been residing in his nightstand since that day. He did at least open in and look it over before shoving it into the back of the drawer.

“Did you do what I asked last time?”

“I did, but...” Adam trailed off.

“But...” David inquired.

“I haven't touched it since I bought it.”

“Get it out Adam. I want to hear the sound. You could be lying to me. And don't forget your lube, you're going to need it.”

Adam shivered at sound of David's voice, and the prospect of what was to come. He leaned over pulling open the nightstand drawer. Reaching to the back of the drawer he pulled out the vibrator, grabbing the lube as well. He dropped the lube at his side, eying up the vibrator.

“Adam, I know you're sitting there looking at it. Let me hear it.”

Adam pushed the button for the low vibration setting.

“I can't hear it, turn it up.”

Adam pushed it to the next setting, holding it closer to the phone.

“Good boy. Now I want you to tell me how badly you need it. You want to be fucked don't you Adam?”

Adam's cock twitched, “I do.”

“You do what? Say it Adam.”

“I want you to fuck me. I need it so bad... so fucking bad.” Adam moaned.

“Do you?”

“Yesss...” Adam hissed as he ran the vibrator along his cock.

“I bet that big fucking cock is dripping at the thought isn't it? That thought got it hard in the first place didn't it. Were you dreaming about being fucked Adam?”

“I was.” Adam gasped as the tip of the vibrator hit his balls.

“Tell me about it. I want to hear just how dirty your mind is.”

Adam slid the vibrator up against his cock again. “I...” Adam blushed as the images came back to him. It was one of his dirtier fantasies, that brought his sex life to the stage. 

“Mmm this must be a dirty one, I can hear you breathing heavier as you think about it.”

“I... I'm on stage... bent over the steps, getting fucked so hard I can barely stand it. There's no audience, but I know in my mind there is a camera somewhere. I know it's being filmed and it makes me harder... sluttier.” Adam's eyes slipped shut as he watched in his head, losing himself in the fantasy.

“How slutty? I want to hear what you were saying Adam? I'm hard as hell at the image you're painting me, but I need more.”

“Fuck me.... Harder baby... Yeah like that... so fucking good. Like my tight ass, huh? Mmm I know you do.”

“I like that. I bet you can be dirtier. I want you to be fucking filthy for me Adam. Tell me what you want right now.”

“I want your fingers in me, getting my pretty pink hole ready for your cock.”

“Finger yourself again. Get that tight hole nice and stretched for me Adam.”

Adam whimpered, dropping the vibrator at his side as he grabbed the lube, coating two fingers. He reached down fingers teasing, moving over and around the waiting hole. Aching to feel, he pushed the pain aside as the shoved both fingers inside.

“Fuck.”

“Talk to me Adam.”

“I couldn't wait, I need it so bad, I shoved both fingers inside. Hurts, but that makes it feel even better.”

“You are a dirty slut. Didn't even prep yourself for two fingers, just shoved them into that eager ass. That made my cock twitch. It's aching to be inside of you.”

“Yeah? Gonna fuck my ass, shove that cock so fucking deep?” Adam shoved his fingers as deep as he could before pulling them almost all the way out again. “Adding another finger, I want to be stretched wide for you baby.”

“Fuck... I love watching an eager little slut. So hot like this Adam. So needy, so dirty. You like it more than you can admit to yourself, I can tell. Are you ready for me Adam?”

Three fingers moved in and out, over and over. Whimpers turned to pants, Adam's body aching for more than just fingers. “Yes, I need fucked. Please... fuck me... need your cock inside me.” Adam slowly slid his fingers out, body aching with loss.

“Get the vibrator Adam. Lube it up. Tell me how it feels when in slides into your pretty little hole.”

Adam cradled the phone in his shoulder and grabbed the vibrator lubing it up. He slid his hand over the seven inches, feeling his ass clench at the idea of all of it inside him. Biting his lip Adam brought the vibrator down, the pulsing tip teasing his waiting hole.

“Put it in Adam, You know you want this.... need this....”

Slowly, gently, Adam eased the tip into his slick ass. “Fuck, it's big...”

“Keep going Adam, It's going to feel so good.”

The tip slipped past the ring of muscle and Adam let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Slowly but surely he slid it deeper.

“Oh god... feel so good.... stretching me... fuck so full...” Adam's moans got progressively louder.

“You like that feeling don't you? Cock filling that virgin ass. Fuck I bet you are so tight, it barely fits in there.”

“Barely... it's stretching my ass. It makes me want more. I need to feel it moving, thrusting so deep. Just feeling it inside nearly made me shoot.”

“Mmm that big cock leaking for me huh? Throbbing, aching for a touch?”

“Uh huh...”

“Give it a stroke for me, but don't come.”

“Yes... Shit...” the words slither out, like the hand along his cock.

“I know you've got the vibrator I specified... turn on the thrusting...”

Adam shuddered, “Y... yes...” Reaching down Adam pushed the button. “Holy shit!” The movement inside was more than Adam had imagined. “Oh my god...” He felt it so deep. At full length it was eight and a half inches. He really thought it couldn't get any deeper, but it did. In mere seconds it had turned Adam into a panting mess. Body arching against the feel of it.

“You like that Adam? Feeling it thrust into you?”

“Yes, fuck. So good, never want it to stop.”

“Wish it was a real cock don't you? Hard, throbbing, as it thrusts into you over and over. God, I'd love to fuck you. You're such a hot bottom Adam, so eager, so ready. Would love that tight virgin ass on my cock. Your filthy mouth telling me how it feels, what it's doing to you. Can I fuck you Adam?”

“Yes... give me that fucking cock. I want to feel it. Need it in me.” Adam slid the vibrator almost all the way out. He shoved it back in again hard. “Fuck yes! That's it, give me all of it.”

“So good, so tight. I could fuck this ass all day.”

“Yeah..” Adam whimpered, “fuck it. Make me come from being fucked.”

“Dirty slut, you like that hard fucking don't you? Like to feel it so deep inside. I bet if I keep this up you'll come without being touched.”

Adam shivered at the thought. He was aching, leaking profusely, there was only a small doubt in his mind it could actually happen. “I want you to stroke it. Stroke my cock while you fuck the come right out of me.”

“Mm fuck Adam yes.”

Adam's head fell back as his hand circled his throbbing cock. He knew it wouldn't last long. He was desperate to take it slow, but the overall feeling felt too good. The thrusting vibrator is his ass kept him on edge with every quick thrust. Craving more, he turned it to full power.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” the chorus fell from his lips in unison with the strong thrusts in his ass.

“You turned it up didn't you Adam.... You slut.”

Adam shuddered, “Gonna come. Oh god. Fuck it out of me! Yes! Fuck!” Adam arched against his hand, come spurting out, reaching as high as his chest.

“That's right Adam, come all over yourself you filthy slut.”

“Don't stop... fuck all the come out.”

“Shit.” Although he normally didn't come during their infrequent calls, Adam's dirty mouth had pushed him over the edge. He came with a groan as he listened to Adam's panting moans.

Barely aware in his current state, Adam reached down, gently sliding the vibrator out of his ass, clicking it off. He left it lay between his legs as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Holy shit...” Adam panted.

David laughed softly, “You really needed that didn't you?”

“More than I imagined.”

“Can I ask you something Adam?”

“What?”

“You obviously crave bottoming more than you realize, why don't you do it?”

“I... I'm just not comfortable with that part of me.”

“We'll get you there. Perhaps the right guy needs to come along, and you won't have a second thought.”

“Maybe... I... I should go.”

“OK Adam. Just to let you know, you made me come for real this time.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh... Once a boy gets you to bottom, he's not going to last, trust me.”

Adam blushed slightly, “I... I gotta go. Thanks David.”

“Anytime Adam.”

Adam hung up, dropping the phone beside him. He looked down at himself. Come up to his chest, uncapped lube at his side, used vibrator lying on the bed between his thighs. “Filthy, used, slut.” He murmured to himself, making his worn out cock twitch in the slightest. A small, fully satisfied smile lit his face. He's going to learn to enjoy this bottom thing faster than he thought.


End file.
